Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption é um jogo de faroeste de ação-aventura desenvolvido pela Rockstar San Diego e apresentado como o sucessor espiritual de ''Red Dead Revolver''. Foi lançado para o PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 em 18 de maio de 2010 na América do Norte e três dias depois, em 21 de maio de 2010, na Europa. Após o lançamento, Red Dead Redemption foi altamente aclamado pela crítica, alcançou a nota de 95/100 no MetaCritic para ambos os consoles e recebeu notas perfeitas de mais de 20 analistas, como GameSpy, 1Up.com, GamePro, Game Revolution e VideoGamer. Foi elogiado por sua trama, apresentação, visuais e mecânica de jogabilidade e, a partir de 2013, vendeu mais de 13.000.000 de cópias em todo o mundo. A versão de Xbox 360 foi disponibilizada para os proprietários do Xbox One por meio da retrocompatibilidade em 8 de julho de 2016. A versão de PlayStation 3 foi disponibilizada para os proprietários de PlayStation 4 via PlayStation Now em 6 de dezembro de 2016. Sinopse John Marston é um ex-fora da lei que procura uma vida totalmente nova na América de 1911. Quando os agentes do governo do recém-estabelecido Federal Bureau ameaçam a liberdade sua e de sua família, Marston é enviado através do oeste americano para ajudar a defender a lei e alcançar a redenção. Seu trabalho é matar ou capturar seus ex-membros de gangue, incluindo seus velhos amigos e parceiros de gangue como Bill Williamson e Dutch Van Der Linde. Ele deve fazer isso ou sua família pagará o preço final. Ao longo do caminho, através de cidades fronteiriças, desertos, pradarias, passagens de montanha e territórios, Marston recebe tarefas enquanto explora livremente os ambientes do mundo sandbox. O jogo apresenta trinta e seis espécies de animais que podem ser caçados e trocados por suprimentos e dinheiro. Marston também participa de trabalhos, atividades e jogos como Poker, Domação de Cavalos e Vigília. Detalhes do Contexto O jogo se passa em 1911, perto do final do período de setenta anos da Fronteira Oeste Americana (também conhecido como Velho Oeste). Como os jogadores vêem na abertura do jogo, muitas pessoas novas e "desconhecidas" estão se mudando para o Oeste de trem. A cidade de Blackwater tem notáveis diferenças modernizadas em arquitetura e tecnologia, em comparação com outras cidades como Armadillo e Thieves' Landing. Os postes de linha elétrica também são visíveis ao longo das estradas. Até o marechal Leigh Johnson é visto com um telefone em uma cutscene, mostrando a falta de familiaridade com a tecnologia que as pessoas de sua geração têm. Algumas pessoas passam dificuldade em aceitar esse novo estilo de vida, e muitos estão dispostos a lutar para preservar seu modo de vida. Os jogadores podem ver a frustração que muitos personagens têm com o governo federal e o povo do leste. Estar tão longe da América moderna deu ao Oste um senso de auto-suficiência, independência e ordem, e isso dificultaria a cooperação com o governo federal. Era inevitável que, à medida que mais e mais pessoas vieram do leste, cada parte do oeste americano seria povoada. Não seria antes da década de 1920 que o Velho Oeste se tornaria um famoso e popular ícone da história e cultura americana. Informações *Personagens **John Marston **Jack Marston *Locais **West Elizabeth **New Austin **Nuevo Paraiso *Animais **Cavalos *Missões da história *Armas *Roupas *Atividades *Encontros aleatórios *Caça *Transporte *Multiplayer *Trailers *Troféus/Conquistas *Trapaças História (contém spoilers) A história se passa no ano de 1911. John Marston, um ex-fora da lei, é forçado a trabalhar contra sua vontade para o Escritório de Investigação depois destes terem tomado sua esposa e filho como reféns. Os agentes federais afirmam que Marston receberá anistia por todos os seus atos caso ele traga os antigos membros ainda vivos de sua gangue para a justiça. Marston parte para achar primeiro Bill Williamson, que agora comanda sua própria gangue, o confrontando em seu esconderijo dentro do Fort Mercer. Ele é baleado e deixado para morrer, sendo salvo pela fazendeira Bonnie MacFarlane e levado para se recuperar no rancho dela. Marston recompensa os MacFarlane por sua ajuda ao realizar vários serviços pela fazenda. Ele em seguida trabalha junto com o delegado federal Leigh Johnson, o vigarista Nigel West Dickens , o caçador de tesouros Seth Briars e um traficante de armas alcoólatra chamado Irish. Marston realiza várias tarefas em troca de favores para ajudá-lo a organizar um ataque contra o Forte Mercer. Ele e seu grupo finalmente conseguem penetrar nas defesas do forte e derrotar a gangue por meio de um estratagema, porém descobrem que Williamson fugiu para o México procurando a ajuda de Javier Escuella, outro membro da antiga gangue de Marston. Marston chega no México com a ajuda de Irish, inicialmente se aliando com o coronel do exército Agustín Allende e seu braço direito o capitão Vincente de Santa. Estes prometem entregar Escuela e Williamson em troca de ajuda na supressão de uma rebelião. Entretanto, Allende trai Marston, que é forçado a trabalhar com os rebeldes. Ele entra em contato com o líder rebelde Abraham Reyes com o auxílio do pistoleiro aposentado Landon Ricketts, conseguindo virar a guerra civil em favor da rebelião, matando de Santa e lançando um ataque bem sucedido contra a fortaleza de El Presidio. Marston encontra Escuela, recebendo a opção de matá-lo ou entregá-lo vivo para o Escritório de Investigação. Mesmo assim, os agentes Edgar Ross e Archer Fordham recusam-se a libertar a família de Marston e afirmam que ele deverá seguir até a cidade de Blackwater depois de matar Williamson para ajudá-los na caçada contra Dutch van der Linde, o líder da antiga gangue. Marston, Reyes e os rebeldes invadem o palácio de Allende, executando tanto o coronel quanto Williamson. Reyes assume o comando do governo local e planeja seu avanço até a capital. Em Blackwater, van der Linde tem formado sua própria gangue com simpatizantes da reserva indígena local. Marston se junta a Ross, Fordham e um grupo de soldados do Exército dos Estados Unidos em um ataque contra o esconderijo de van der Linde. Marston consegue encurralar seu antigo parceiro de gangue em um penhasco, com este escolhendo se jogar e cometer suicídio, porém antes avisando que os agentes federais irão encontrar "outro monstro" para justificar sua própria existência e pagamento. Marston é finalmente liberado de seu acordo por Ross e retorna para sua fazenda, reencontrando sua esposa Abigail e seu filho Jack. Ele passa a dedicar seu tempo no cuidado da fazenda, jurando manter-se e sua família longe para sempre da vida de fora da lei. Entretanto, Ross lidera um ataque surpresa contra o rancho com forças mistas de soldados e agentes federais. Marston consegue se defender de várias ondas de atacantes e enviar sua família para segurança, porém fica para trás a fim de lhes dar mais tempo. Ele enfrenta os homens de Ross uma última vez e acaba morto. Três anos depois, em 1914, Jack parte à procura de Ross, que se aposentou um ano antes, eventualmente encontrando o antigo agente nas margens de um rio no México. Os dois duelam e Jack sai vitorioso. Um jornal revela o destino de vários dos conhecidos de John Marston: Johnson se aposentou como delegado e jurou nunca mais retornar para o Velho Oeste, Reyes consumou seu poder e transformou-se em um novo tirano mexicano, MacFarlane se casou, Irish se matou quando sua arma disparou acidentalmente, Briars finalmente encontrou o tesouro que tanto procurava e Ricketts morreu enquanto dormia. Temas Assim como Grand Theft Auto IV, Red Dead Redemption tem muitos temas profundos. Os quatro temas principais são: A batalha entre um mundo antigo que enfrenta a mudança de um novo mundo. O velho oeste no jogo está sendo exposto à industrialização e novas tecnologias, como automóveis, aviões, armas de fogo, metralhadoras etc. Em última análise, o Velho Oeste deve lutar contra a domesticação de suas terras e a chegada da "civilização". Enquanto algumas pessoas, como as de Blackwater, aceitam essa mudança, outros personagens como Dutch Van Der Linde, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella e John Marston não. As duas principais facções no jogo parecem ser bandidos e legisladores. Ambos os lados são igualmente ruins, embora de maneiras diferentes. Os fora-da-lei roubam e matam com brutalidade para se sustentar. O governo faz o mesmo, embora de uma maneira diferente. Perto do final do jogo, John Marston detém seu antigo amigo, Dutch Van der Linde, sob a mira de uma arma, à beira de um penhasco. Dutch diz a John que ele não pode lutar contra a mudança, e mesmo que as vezes as coisas mudem, o governo apenas encontrará outro inimigo para enfrentar. O segundo tema parece ser uma questão que se enquadra na escolha moral do bem, do neutro e do mal. Os agentes do governo em Blackwater (excluindo Edgar Ross e Archer Fordham) acreditam que são bons, embora eles geralmente atrapalham a vida das pessoas do Oeste mais do que a ajudam. Os fora-da-lei da gangue do Dutch mataram e roubaram dos ricos, mas depois deram aos pobres. Isso levanta a questão: é aceitável ser malvado e brutal no presente para conseguir um futuro melhor? Se ambos os lados são realmente doentios, então isso torna John Marston neutro para o bem ou para o mal. John matou centenas de pessoas, raptou pessoas e roubou o governo durante toda a vida. Mas, no entanto, ele percebe o erro em seus caminhos e tenta reiniciar sua vida com sua família. Ele não se importa mais com o lado certo, e isso o torna neutro. Claro, cabe ao jogador ditar como John Marston se comporta durante o decorrer do jogo. O terceiro tema de Red Dead Redemption é que o seu passado sempre o acompanhará. Como afirmado acima, John Marston viveu uma vida de crime em seus anos mais jovens, e agora tenta deixar esse tempo para trás e começar uma fazenda e viver uma vida mais calma. No entanto, não há espacatória limpa de seu passado quando você vive a vida de um fora da lei, e o passado sempre volta para assombrá-lo. Para reparar o passado, John deve alcançar a Redenção e justificar seus pecados. Ele consegue isso no clímax do jogo, quando ele se sacrifica para deixar sua esposa e filho escapar dos agentes do governo que vieram assassiná-lo. O quarto e último tema do jogo é mostrado através do personagem do Dutch Van der Linde: autodestruição. As pessoas do Novo Oeste são bem vestidas, possuem veículos motorizados e trazem novas tecnologias. Embora a maioria aceite isso, Dutch Van der Linde vê isso como um mal e quer destruir a nova sociedade. Nos olhos de Dutch, o mundo deve ser brutal e uma verdadeira luta pela sobrevivência, como foi no Velho Oeste. Isso também é mostrado através dos seguidores de Dutch, nativos americanos irritados que vêm de uma base sangrenta e brutal. Dutch pensa que a tecnologia, a ordem social e o governo trazem nada além de corrupção, e é por isso que ele se propõe a destruir a cidade de Blackwater. Um subtexto que percorre o jogo inteiro, incluindo muitas missões de Estranhos, bem como a trama principal, é a obsessão, a auto-enganação e a loucura. Isso é mais evidente no Seth Briars e sua busca por seu "tesouro". Isso também afeta outras pessoas. Em Let No Man Put Asunder, uma mulher idosa espera em uma igreja abandonada, no vestido de noiva, pelo noivo que havia morrido anos antes. Em Flowers for a Lady, um homem trata o cadáver da esposa como se ela ainda estivesse viva. Em Jenny's Faith, uma menina morrendo, sozinha, na região selvagem recusa o resgate porque acredita que sua fé em Deus a salvaria. Deadalus and Son, Lights, Camera, Action, Aztec Gold, California, todos lidam com buscas obsessivas e delirantes por tesouros que levam apenas ao nada ou à tragédia. O tema é também usado na história de Luisa Fortuna e sua fantasia na qual ela vê o revolucionário Abraham Reyes como seu esposo e como um campeão do povo. Harold MacDougal e suas tentativas quixotescas em entender os índios, com base em seus preceitos equivocados. Todo esse contexto inquietante existe para refletir sobre a história principal e sobre o próprio John Marston: não só sua obsessão por recuperar sua esposa e filho, mas a ilusão sob a qual Marston se convence de que, através do "caminho da arma", ele poderia "ganhar" uma vida normal e pacífica com sua família, ou ter um filho que não seguisse o mesmo caminho violento de seu pai. Jogabilidade A jogabilidade de Red Dead Redemption é vasta. O uso de armas no jogo é muito semelhante ao de Grand Theft Auto IV, outro jogo desenvolvido pela Rockstar Studios. Há uma variedade de pistolas, revólveres, espingardas e rifles disponíveis para o jogador à medida que o jogo avança. A munição pode ser comprada nas lojas em toda a paisagem, assim como outros itens úteis. Os preços de vários itens variam de lugar para lugar. Existem inúmeras maneiras de ganhar dinheiro no jogo. Uma maneira é através de missões de encontro aleatório que se apresentam enquanto o jogador viaja. Os jogadores também podem aceitar missões de caçadores de recompensas, capturando ou matando criminosos escapados; Jogar jogos de azar como poker ou blackjack, procurar por tesouros ou caçar animais selvagens (peles, carne etc. podem ser vendidos nas lojas). Há muitos animais disponíveis para caçar, variando de animais perigosos, como javalis, ursos, pumas, lobos, coiotes e até animais lendários, como 'Lobo the Wolf' ou 'Gordo the Boar', a animais inofensivos como coelhos, aves, guaxinins e até castores. Uma mudança em relação ao sistema de Grand Theft Auto - o nível de procurado - é o sistema de recompensas. À medida que o jogador comete crimes, sua recompensa aumenta. Certos crimes aumentam a recompensa mais do que outros: assassinar um xerife, por exemplo, aumentará a recompensa do jogador mais do que causar um incêndio. Jogadores com altas recompensas serão rastreados pelo Exército Mexicano ou pelos Marechais dos EUA, dependendo se o jogador estiver nos EUA ou no México. Os jogadores podem render-se aos agentes da lei e passar um tempo na prisão. Se os jogadores não podem pagar a recompensa, eles serão enviados para uma missão de caçadores de recompensas (o melhor é capturar a recompensa viva para que o jogador possa obter mais dinheiro para pagar sua própria recompensa). Se o jogador conseguir chegar perto o suficiente de um policial que está atualmente em busca de Marston, ele pode subornar o oficial (por uma taxa muito maior que a necessária para pagar um civil). Isso impedirá todos os oficiais de persegui-lo, mas sua recompensa permanece. Os jogadores podem se livrar de sua recompensa indo aos escritórios de telégrafo e pagando a quantia posta em sua cabeça. Outra opção que pode ser usada é entregar uma carta de perdão, que elimina toda a recompensa de um jogador. Desenvolvimento Um trailer do projeto foi enviado a um número seleto de pessoas em uma conferência da Sony, em 2005, para promover o lançamento do PlayStation 3. O trailer foi uma tech demo da RAGE em um cenário de faroeste chamado Old West Project e era referido como uma sequência direta de Red Dead Revolver. O trailer circulou pela internet. Na edição de abril de 2005 da Game Informer, Red Dead Redemption foi listado como disponível para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e PC. Em 3 de fevereiro de 2009, a Rockstar Games anunciou o primeiro trailer oficial. Os trailers seguintes apresentaram inúmeros personagens, características do jogo e modos multiplayer que deveriam ser apresentados na versão final. Previews e versões beta incluíam alguns recursos que estavam ausentes ou foram alterados na versão final. en:Red Dead Redemption de:Red Dead Redemption es:Red Dead Redemption fr:Red Dead Redemption ru:Red Dead Redemption nl:Red Dead Redemption pl:Red Dead Redemption it:Red Dead Redemption Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Red Dead Redemption Categoria:Rockstar Games